An intraluminal prosthesis is a medical device used in the treatment of diseased bodily lumens. One type of intraluminal prosthesis used in the repair and/or treatment of diseases in various body vessels is a stent. A stent is a generally longitudinal tubular device formed of biocompatible material which is useful to open and support various lumens in the body. For example, stents may be used in the vascular system, urogenital tract, esophageal tract, tracheal/bronchial tubes and bile duct, as well as in a variety of other applications in the body. These devices are implanted within the vessel to open and/or reinforce collapsing or partially occluded sections of the lumen.
Stents generally include an open flexible configuration. This configuration allows the stent to be inserted through curved vessels. Furthermore, this configuration allows the stent to be configured in a radially compressed state for intraluminal catheter implantation. Once properly positioned adjacent the damaged vessel, the stent is radially expanded so as to support and reinforce the vessel. Radial expansion of the stent may be accomplished by inflation of a balloon attached to the catheter or the stent may be of the self-expanding variety which will radially expand once deployed. Structures which have been used as intraluminal vascular grafts have included coiled stainless steel springs; helically wound coil springs manufactured from a heat-sensitive material; and expanding stainless steel stents formed of stainless steel wire in a zig-zag pattern.
Various techniques or systems have been proposed for retrieving and/or repositioning an implanted stent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,277 to Soehendra et al. describes the use of a tapered, threaded cable for removal of an implanted stent. The threaded portion of the cable is described as being twisted to engage an implanted biliary stent, such as a polyethylene stent, and then pulled to remove the sent from the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,692 to Rabkin et al. describes a catheter system having stent-capturing hooks. The hooks are described as being useful for engaging the stent, thereby allowing repositioning and/or retrieval of the stent.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0188344 A1 to Bolea et al. describes the use of hinged hooks attached to interior portions of an implantable stent. Use of a retrieval tool is described as engaging the hooks, and, upon twisting of the retrieval tool, the stent is contracted thereby allowing retrieval of the stent. In another embodiment, a wire lasso is described as being secured to an implantable stent with the wire lasso having a small loop internally disposed within the open lumen of the stent. The loop of the lasso is described as being engaged by a retrieval tool, and, upon twisting of the retrieval tool, the stent is contracted thereby allowing retrieval of the stent. Other embodiments include a lasso wire threaded through eyelets at a stent end. A retrieval tool is described as engaging the lasso wire, and, upon twisting or axially pulling the lasso wire, the stent is contracted thereby allowing retrieval of the stent.
Prior retrieval systems may appear easy to use, but often require certain user-sensitive techniques, such as twisting or turning in order to reposition or remove the stent. Moreover, in smaller stents, such as biliary stents, the spacing between conventional stent segments is generally smaller than the size of standard forceps or graspers, making it even difficult to grab a hook or lasso.